Darren Gets Sent to Summer Military Camp For Trouble Teens
Darren Goes to Summer Military Camp For Trouble Teens. Cast Main Cast *Darren Cartier (voice, Zack) *Mr. Cartier (voice, Eric) *Mrs. Cartier (voice, Kimberly) Reccuring Cast *Jacob Cameron (voice, Emma) *Vito Pampalone (voice, Eric) *Rivera Walker (voice, Grace) *Mr. Snuka (voice, Paul) *Mr. Guardman (voice, Lawrence) *Mrs. Pena (voice, Veena) With More Cast *Theatre Manager (voice, Kate) *Vanellope von Schweetz (voice, Ivy) *Fix It Felix (voice, Brian) *King Candy (voice, Alan) *Sergeant Calhoun (voice, Kate) *Muppet Girl (voice, Kimberly) *Wreck It Ralph (voice, Eric) *Pixar Store Manager (voice, Paul) *Dreamworks Manager (voice, Paul) VHS Voice *Announcer (voice, Brian Cummings) Additional Voices *Buzz (voice, Eric) *Woody (voice, Brian) *Luxo Jr (voice, Kayla) *ABC Shop Manager: (voice, Paul) ABC For Kids Voice *ABC For Kids Bee Buzzing (voice, Microsoft Mike) Microsoft Sam, Mary, Anna and Scotty Reading Voices *Eric Reading New Zealand Film Commission (voice, Microsoft Sam) *Kimberly Reading New Zealand National Film Unit (voice, Microsoft Mary) *Kate Reading New Zealand On Air (voice, Microsoft Anna) *Brian Reading New Zealand United (voice, Scotty) Mentioned *CJ Porritt (voice, Eric) Brother Voice *Daniel Carter (voice, Paul) End credits *Directed by: Alvin Hung, Darren *Produced by: Kris Greengrove *Written by: Daniel, Darren *Executive Producer: Steve Oakes *Storyboard: Frans Vischer *Character Design: Jeff Johnson. *Prop Design: David Lee *Location Design: Kurt R. Anderson *Visual Effects Design: Aram Song *Workbook/Layout: James Beihold *Background: Phillip Phillipson *Supervising Animator: James Baxter *Lead Animator: Anthony DeRosa *Animation: Alvin Hung *Clean-up: Mi Young-Lee *Editor: Sim Evan-Jones *Production Designer: Yarrow Cheney *Art Director: Robh Ruppel *CGI Animation Supervisor: Adam Bruke *Modeling: Frank Greeco *Shading: Bob Moyer, Marc Cooper *Lighting: Amy Moran, Jae Kim, Lisa Kim, Michael Sprader *Visual Effects: Jack Prulus *Rendering: Taylor Smith Transcript *Darren: I'm going to the movies to see Wreck It Ralph in 3D. *Theatre Manager: The movie will start in 5 minutes. There's popcorn, soda, candy and anything you can buy! DISNEY WRECK-IT RALPH *Vanellope von Schweetz: What's your name? *Wreck-It Ralph: Ralph, Wreck-It Ralph. *Vanellope von Schweetz: Why are your hands so freakishly big? *Wreck-It Ralph: I don't know. Why are you so freakishly annoying? *Fix-It Felix: Ralph abandoned his game! *Wreck-It Ralph: Everything changes, NOW! When did video games become so violent and scary? *King Candy: You wouldn't hit a guy with glasses would you? You hit a guy, with glasses. That's... that's... well played. *Vanellope von Schweetz: I bet you really gotta watch where you step in a game called "Hero's Doodie"! *Sergeant Calhoun: It's "make your mommas proud" time! *Wreck-It Ralph: I love my mamma! *Sergeant Calhoun: "Fear" is a four-letter word, ladies! You wanna go peepee in your big-boy slacks, keep it to yourself! *Moppet Girl: Where's the Wrecking guy? *Sergeant Calhoun: Who in the holy hot cakes are YOU? *Vanellope von Schweetz: Everyone here says I'm just a mistake... *Wreck-It Ralph: You're a winner! *Vanellope von Schweetz: I'm a winner... *Wreck-It Ralph: And you're adorable! *Vanellope von Schweetz: I'm ADORABLE! *Wreck-It Ralph: I flew a spaceship today! *Vanellope von Schweetz: You crashed it. So how'd I do? *Wreck-It Ralph: Uh... well, you almost blew up the whole mountain... *Vanellope von Schweetz: Right, right. That's a good note. *Wreck-It Ralph, Vanellope von Schweetz: Top shelf! *(90 Minutes Later) *Darren: That was cool. I'm going to get Toy Story 2012 live action direct-to-YouTube movie on VHS. *Manager: Welcome to the Pixar Store. How can I help you? *Darren: Can I get Toy Story on VHS please? *Manager: Sure. Here you go. Have nice day. *Darren: Yay, I got it! I'm going to turn on the GoAnimate TV. *(Darren turns on the GoAnimate TV) *Darren: I'm going to put the Toy Story tape into the VHS Player. The movie is starting. *Announcer: Be sure to join us after the feature for the music video "You've Got A Friend In Me" and a special bonus program, The Making of Toy Story, *Announcer: and now, a GoAnimate short about memy9909, it's call "Memy Goes To Court" O O O WALT DISNEY A WALT DISNEY PRODUCTION STARRING MEMY9909 IN MEMY9909 GOES TO COURT COLOR BY TECHINCOLOR® COPYRIGHT MCMVIII © WALT DISNEY PRODUCTIONS ALL RIGHTS REVERSED Approved T MP. A. IA. S AA. I. E Classified #NO 12345 A.F.I C.L.O (Atfer The Cartoon Ended) *Announcer: and now, our feature presentation. T H X WALT DISNEY PICTURES P. I. X. A. R ANIMATION STUDIOS WALT DISNEY PICTURES PRESENTS A PIXAR ANIMATION STDUIOS FILM TOY STORY REAL TOYS *Woody: So Buzz, why are you a beyond? *Buzz: I got my beyond. *Woody: Well, you got a flying thing. *Buzz: Yes. *Buzz: And why are you living in Andy's house? *(75 Minutes Later) *("You've Got a Friend in Me" (YouTube Version) song played during the credits) *(After The Movie Ended) CELEBRATING 25 YEARS P · I · X · A · R ANIMATION STUDIOS *(In the Movie, Luxo Jr. went to the Pixar logo and then it saw an "I" standing there, and the lame wants to squeeze it, Luxo Jr. then looks around, and there's no one here, and it turns around, just looking at the camera while the "ANIMATION STUDIOS" faded in, and the whole video was faded out, except the light of the lamp in 2.5 seconds, and the light went off.) *Darren: That was good. I gonna get hairy Maclairy on DVD. *Manager: Welcome to the ABC Shop, how may I help you? *Darren: Can I get Hairy Maclairy on DVD please? *Manager: OK. Here you go, have a nice day. *Darren: Yay I got it! I'm going to put the Hairy MaClairy DVD into the DVD Player. WARNING NEW PEATLES COPYRIGHT AMENDMENTS ACT 1996 INDIVIDUALS FACE UP TO FIVE YEARS IMPRISONMENT $50,000 FINE PER OFFENCE CORPORATIONS FACE UP TO $250,000 FINE PER OFFENCE IT IS PROHIBITED TO 1 COPY THIS FILM 2 SELL ON HIRE INFINGING COPES 3 HAVE INFINGING COPES IN YOUR POSSESSION FOR SALE ON HIRE 4 SCREEN THIS DISC IN PUBLIC MUST BE FOR PIRVATE VIEWING ONLY --------------------- \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / ROADSHOW ENTERTAINMENT -------------------------- A VILLAGE ROADSHOW COMPANY HAIRY MACLAIRY G For General Exhibition ABC DVD VIDEO *We see the ABC logo in the same animation as its video counterpart but now on a black background and moved up the screen. The generic DVD logo zooms in underneath it. ABC Apple. Bee. Carrot FOR KIDS Lynley Dodd Productions HAIRY MACLARY PLAY ALL. SNEAK PEEK *(After the movie) Writer (in alphabetical order) Lynley Dodd Narrator Voice Miranda Harcourt Cleanup artist (1995) Kristin Wright Director Paul Frizzell Producer Shaun Bell Copyright © New Zealand On Air All Rights Reversed New Zealand Film Commission New Zealand National Film Unit New Zealand United New Zealand On Air HAIRY MACLAIRY PLAY ALL. SNEAK PEEKS *Darren: That was good. I'm going to get Rise Of The Guardians on DVD *Manager: Welcome to the Dreamworks Store, How may I help you? *Darren: Can I get Rise Of The Guardians on DVD please? *Manager: Sure, here you go. *Darren: Yay I got it, Now I have it, I'm going to leave Hairy MaClairy in the DVD case. Now that Hairy MaClairy is in the DVD case, I'm gonna put Rise Of The Guardians in the DVD player. D R E A M W O R K S --------SKG-------- COMING TO THEATERS MADAGASCAR THE CRATE ESCAPE COMING 2013 RISE OF THE GUARDIANS PLAY MOVIE SCENE SELECTION BONUS FEATURES SET UP SNEAK PEEKS ALL FILMS AND PROMOTIONS MAY NOT BE AVAILABLE IN ALL TERRITORIES D R E A M W O R K S --------SKG-------- PARAMOUNT 100th Anniversary ---------------- A VIACOM COMPANY NICKELODEON MOVIES DREAMWORKS ANIMATION PARAMOUNT PICTURES AND NICKELODEON MOVIES PRESENTS RISE OF THE GUARDIANS *(After the DVD ended) *Darren: That was good. *Dad: (loud voice) Darren, how dare you go to the movies and get Toy Story: Real Toys 2012 on VHS and get Hairy Maclairy on DVD and get rise of the guardians of the guardians on dvd while grounded, That's it, you are in big (10x) trouble! *Mom: You are grounded! (5x) *Mr. Snuka: That's it! *Mr. Guardman: That's it! *Darren: But I am sorry. *Mrs. Pena: Oh sorry doesn't cut it, I will give you a lot of timeouts! *Mr. Snuka: I will give you keep expelling you! *Mr. Guardman: And I will keep giving you detentions! *Mom: And we will give you nappies and we will make CJ you 209909 infinity times! *Dad: And oh, and your van is waiting for you now. *''(Darren walks to summer military camp for troubled teens.)'' *Darren: Why are you guys here? *Jacob: I was here because I got grounded for going on the computer when my parents said no computer. *Vito: Yeah me too, I got grounded because I went to the movies without permission. *Rivera: Me three, I was making a YouTube account, but my Dad said no and closed my account and I got grounded. What about you? *Darren: I went to the movies to see Wreck It Ralph in 3D, got Toy Story on VHS at the Pixar store and got Hairy MaClairy on DVD at the ABC shop, and got Rise Of The Guardians on DVD. (shocked) Oh my gosh, wait, it's Mrs. Pena! *Ms. Pena: Now everyone, I don't want to hear words like F**king, Stupid, Boring, Crap, Idiot, Dammit, S*it, Furball, Bitch, Sonofabitch, Asswipe, Bastard, Fatso, Fat, Darn, Freaking, B***s, Suck, Poop, Poo, Pee, Wee, Smoke, Smog, B***, B***s*it, Dick, Dickhead, Raterded, Ass, Asshole, Ahole, Fking, Fing Die, Dead, Dear, Kick, Flood, or Sorry at all. Give infinity push ups. I mean infinity jumping jacks, and no crying, no dreaming about CJ, no tapping, no swearing, no kicking, no pushing, no chewing gum, no texting, no name calling, no talking on any of your phones, no fighting, no watching movies, no bathroom breaks, no listening to music, and no playing computer. Trivia *Darren's Mom and Ms. Pena mentioned CJ Porritt. Category:Episodes Category:Films directed by Ryan Green